wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Wikia Maps
Wikia Maps allows users to create interactive maps for real world places, images, or fictional worlds. Map pins can be added, edited and customized by the community to create a rich mapping experience. These maps can also be embedded in articles or external websites. Getting started *If you are an admin, you can enable maps on the Admin page under WikiFeatures. Wikia Maps lives in the Wikia Labs section. **If you are a user without admin rights, you should make a petition to your admins, or post in the forums requesting that Wikia Maps be enabled on your community. You can also send in a request to . *Go to Special:Maps within your community to see all of the maps that have been created on your community, and to create a new map. Creating a map *To create a new map, click on the button, “Create a Map”. *You will have the option to choose a real map or a custom map. Custom maps *If you choose a custom map, you can either select one of the images that has already been added to the map database by another user, or you can upload your own map image from the files on your computer. **Acceptable file types are jpg, jpeg, png, and gif **Optimum size for maps is at least 2000 x 2000 pixels. *Once you have selected a map image, you will be prompted to name it and also to name the template (the name that others will see if they choose to reuse it for their maps) *After you have named your map and your map template, you will be prompted to create pin types. Learn about pin types below. Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 1.01.27 PM.png|Select your image Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 1.04.19 PM.png|Name your image Real maps *If you choose a real map, you will only be asked to name the map. *'Real Maps' creates an interactive 'Open Street Map', initially displaying the whole Earth. You can zoom in as much or as little as you want to create pins and draw attention to a specific continent, country, city or even neighborhood. *When you have named your map, hit next and proceed to pin type creation. Creating pin types *You can organize the pins you wish to add to your map by pin type (for example: castles, battles, cities, natural landmarks, etc.) *You will be prompted to create at least one 'pin type' to continue creating your map. However, you can add as many pin types as you want. *There are three elements to the pin type: the icon, the parent category, and the title **For the Icon, you can choose to either use the default option, or upload an image that will be used for all of the pins in that pin type. ***Pin image must be at least 60 x 60 pixels. ***Just like with the map image, pin images must be jpg, jpeg, png or gif files. ***Square images display best as pins, but other shapes can be used. **Parent Category allows you to choose a category that a certain pin type falls under (location, quest, character, item, event). You are not required to choose a parent category. **Pin Type Title is a required element to complete your map. *Hit next, and you should be looking at your newly created, empty map. File:Screen_Shot_2014-07-21_at_1.28.18_PM.png|Select icons, parent categories and pin titles File:Screen_Shot_2014-07-21_at_1.58.16_PM.png|You are ready to start dropping pins on your map Your new map *There will be a legend in the upper left-hand corner with your pin types. **You can click on the checkmarks next to the pin types to hide/display them on the map. **Clicking on the 'Edit' button in the legend allows you to add/delete pin types following the steps mentioned above. *There will be 3 tools in the bottom right-hand corner. They represent zoom, add pins, and embed map (from bottom to top). Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 2.01.23 PM.png|Your map legend Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 2.01.49 PM.png|Your map navigation menu Zoom *Use these buttons or your mouse to zoom in and out on your map. **This could mean zooming in on one area of an image you uploaded, or zooming between world view and street level on a real map. Adding pins *To add a new pin, click on the pin icon in the bottom right-hand corner. You will now be able to drop a pin anywhere on the map that you wish. **To cancel this pin, hit the cancel button that appears next to the pin icon, or hit esc. *When you place the pin where you want it on the map, you will be prompted to fill out the pin info (Title, Associated Article, Pin Type, and Description). **It is not necessary to include an associated article. All other fields are required. **To include an associated article, start typing the name of an article page on your wikia, and then select it when you see it in the list of suggested articles. **The description is limited to 500 characters. *To edit or delete a pin, click on it and hit edit. This will open the pin info box. Here you can alter any of the four categories mentioned above, or delete the pin entirely. Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 2.06.18 PM.png|Drop a pin anywhere on your map Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 2.08.57 PM.png|Fill out the details of your pin Screen Shot 2014-07-21 at 2.11.03 PM.png|Click on your pin to see relevant info Embedding your map *Clicking on the embed icon opens up an info box with the iframe code for your map and three size options. The iframe code is for embedding your map onto external sites. * To embed your map locally on your own community, and you are using the , you can add a map via the 'Insert' dropdown menu. Alternatively, using , all you have to do is add the following code to the page where you want the map to be displayed: , where 'MAP#' is the map id number in the URL. (For example, Special:Maps/15 becomes .) Deleting a map To delete a map, click on the 'Actions' button next to the title of the map. Click 'Delete map'. Are you sure? Yes/No. Recent maps activity You can see changes that have been made to all maps by visiting 'Special:Log' and then, under 'Logs', filtering for 'Maps'. Maps on mobile devices For the time being, maps are available on mobile devices as 'display only'. Questions/Comments Please direct questions, comments, suggestions, etc. about the feature to . Thanks and enjoy the feature! See also * - The MediaWiki Maps extension, separate from Wikia Maps, that can be enabled upon request. Further Help and Feedback de:Hilfe:Wikia-Karten es:Ayuda:Mapas de Wikia fi:Ohje:Wikia Kartat fr:Aide:Wikia Maps it:Aiuto:Wikia Mappe ja:ヘルプ:ウィキアマップ pl:Pomoc:Mapy Wikii pt:Ajuda:Mapas_na_Wikia ru:Справка:Карты uk:Довідка:Карти zh:Help:地图 vi:Trợ giúp:Bản đồ Wikia Category:Help